title
by TheBestInTheWorld
Summary: just four friends in a zombie apocalypse first fic pls r&r thanks
1. Chapter 1

A/N yeah i know there will probably be grmmar and spelling mistakes and at times it might not make sense but this was typed up at 1:00 in the morning so now i sleep have fun reading and please read and review and i promise this thing will get better over time. I only own myself and my three friends the left 4 dead infected belong to valve.

Michael,or Mikey to his friends, sat on his roof snipeing the infected stumbling around.

"and thats twenty five" he grinned reloading his rifle.

He sighed happily as he stood slinging his rifle over his shoulder and making his way back through the house to his group.

"all clear?" Megan asked lowering her rifle when Michael came into .

"yup" Michael nodded and sorta blushed, Michael is madly in love with Megan but is too afraid to admit his feelings.

"so can we move on yet i'm bored" Bob whined picking his magnum pistol up Michael and Bob have been friends for about five years and were constantly watching each others backs.

"don't count on any fun i nailed 'em all" Michael grinned walking past Bob.

"oh look at you mr big head" Chloe joked, Chloe has blonde wavy hair, she was smart and practical, and was the brains off the group and also was Bob's crush.

"your just jealous of my skills" Michael joked back.

"what skills" Chloe shot back grinning.

"ladies, ladies neither of you have skills, can we move on now?" Megan asked feeling just as bored as Bob.

"sure but i want my gun back" Chloe asked holding out her hand.

"fine i hate snipers anyway" Michael sighed giving Chloe her sniper rifle back and walking over to the table to retrive his combat shotgun.

"ok were ready lets go" Bob sighed steping out into the street magnum raised sweeping the street from left to right.

after about fifteen minutes of nothing happening a low famliar growl echoed througout the street.

"everyone watch your back i hear a Hunter" Megan warned sweeping her assault rifle across the. roof tops.

everyone tensed up aiming their weapons around the street in search of the hunter.

"keep hideing wussy" Michael called out mocking the hunter.

"yeah you could hide on Michael's big head" Chloe grinned Bob could not help but laugh.

Michael ignored the remark stareing at plce he think he saw the hunter.

"it's getting louder guys" Megan warned feeling kinda scared as the hunters growl grew louder.

Bob opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the hunter screeched as it pounced, it landed on Megan and the other three survivors stumbled backwards.  
>Megan screamed in pain as the claws dug into her trying to get the hunter off.<p>

"hold on Meg!" Michael shouted spearing the hunter off of Megan.

Michael jumped back from a swipe off the hunters claws and brought his combat shotgun up took aim and fired blowing the hunters head clean off.

"come on get up, get up" Bob said as he helped Megan to her feet.

"thanks Bob" Megan thanked smileing in apprecation.

"hold on let me patch you up" Michael said as he started wrapping the bandage around Megans waist.

When he was done Megan hugged him causing Michael to blush.

"thanks for saving me" Megan said still hugging him.

"a-any time" Michael stuttered feeling incredibly nervous.

"Well were glad you two love birds are happy and all but can we move on now" Bob chuckled.

Megan stopped hugging Michael and both teens looked away from each other embaresed Chloe and Bob both laughed at their two friends akwardness.

"lets just go" Michael said walking off quickly reloading his weapon.

Megan, Bob and Chloe followed Michael for about another hour of nothing happening.

"can we stop please my feet are killing me" Bob complained trecking behind the group abit.

"your always tired" Chloe chuckled rolling her eyes.

"i agree with Bob we should rest" Megan yawned looking for a suitable place to rest.

"ok fine we'll rest Chloe know anywhere we can stay?" Michael asked turning to the brains of the group.

"umm what about there" Chloe said as she pointed towards an old abandoned house that looked pretty durable.

"i guess thats were we rest then" Michael shrugged walking towards the house.

The group stopped at the door and Michael pushed it open slowly only to be sent flying back in pain from a punch.

"oh shit tank!" Chloe called out backing up raising her rifle as the tank lifted his arms about to crush her.


	2. Chapter 2

"oh shit look out Chloe!" Bob shouted pushing Chloe out of the way and jumping backwards as the tanks fists came crashing down Megan raised her rifle and started fireing at the massive infected soon followed by Chloe's sniper and Bob's magnum. The tank roared in annoyance as the survivors kept dodgeing his attacks he was swinging his fists madly trying to atleast hit one of them.

"wheres Mikey?" Bob asked dover the gunfire and roars looking around quickly.

"right here" he replied limping into view joining the party and letting his combat shotgun get to work.

Eventually the tank went down with a loud thump as it's body went limp and it was dead.

"you ok Mikey?" Chloe asked watching Michael limp forwards through the houses door

"yeah i'm fine it's nothing I can't handle" Michael lied he was in pain from the attack and needed some first aid.

"well better safe than sorry" Bob commented pulling out his first aid kit and began wrapping a bandage around Michael's chest.

"thanks" Michael nodded towards his best friend laying his combat shotgun down against his side.

"hey it's what friends are for" Bob smiled and followed Michaels lead.

"Chloe you get first watch" Michael grinned closing his eyes.

"thanks a bunch" Chloe sarcastically drawled leaning against the door frame sniper in hand.

"i'll stay up with you if you want" Megan offered thats what Chloe liked about Megan she was always trying to keep her friends happy.

"no thanks but thanks for the offer you get some rest" Chloe kindly declined Megans offer.

"ok well g'night" Megan said as she too laid down and closed her eys.

throughout the night the group changed posts nd nothing much happened apart from a few stumbling common infected. Michael watched the sunrise and turned to his sleeping group.

"rise and shine ladies" he called out nudging each person awake.

"your funny" Bob said as he rolled his eyes getting up and reloading his magnum.

"yeah I know I am" Michael grinned leaving their little safe spot and headed into the street.

"wait up" Megan called picking up her assault rifle and following Michael out Bob and Chloe were right behind her.

after a five minute walk the ominous roar of the hord echoed throught the street.

"get ready ladies here they come" Michael called to his group raising his combat shotgun and cocking it ready.

the group formed a circle which Chloe stepped out of.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Bob asked shooting at the infected that charged at them.

"don't worry I got this" Chloe grinned unclipping a pipe bomb from her belt "pipe bomb out!" Chloe yelled hitting the red button setting off the beeping and she launched it as far as she could throw watching the common infected chase their doom.

"nice" Megan commented as the infected became red mist.

Michael spotted the easily recognisable safe room door and speed up to reach their safe haven.

"safe room ahead" he called out to the group.

"lets go, lets go" Megan called running inside.

as soon as Chloe entered the safe room Michael and Bob slamed the door shut and barricaded it shut after that Bob sat down and Michael turned to the group.

"well that went well" Michael smiled trying to lift thee mood of the group. 


End file.
